Livestock sprayers are known wherein a pressure spray of liquid insecticide or the like is subjected to the livestock from spray nozzles to carry out a wetting of the animals. Among the various methods known, some involve passing the animal through a race, such as described in British patent No. 1,477,836 published June 29, 1977, or in U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,530 issued Nov. 14, 1950 to Abildgaard et al.; others consist in passing the animal through a spray chute, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,280 issued Feb. 20, 1951 to Knapp.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,541,996 issued Nov. 24, 1970 to EBKO INDUSTRIES INC. describes a U-shaped housing adapted to fit about the periphery of an entranceway and is equipped with pump and spray means and with an actuator arm adapted to be moved by the animal in order to pump the spraying fluid through a spraying nozzle assembly.
These systems are bulky and require many structural components in order to effect the spraying of the animal passing through the race or the entranceway. Furthermore, each system is constructed to a particular size, none being equipped with means allowing them to adjust to various dimensions of entranceways.